Digital imaging may refer to capturing and representing the color and brightness characteristics of scenes in digital images (e.g., photographs or motion video). When two or more digital images of a particular scene are captured, some of these digital images may be further enhanced and/or combined to create new digital images or image effects. However, before this processing takes place, it is often beneficial to align groups of digital images. In this way, the relative locations of similar features in each digital image can be taken into account.